Le chemin intérieur
by Fanakeh
Summary: La fic avait Déja été écrit, mais je l'ai changer un peu ..... j'ai arrangé le plus possible les fautes... Mais il y en n'a encore mais bon. Il se produit un gros acident sauf que personne est blaissé, Gros Yaoi je ne dit pas les couples ...XDDDDDD


_**Auteure: **__**ChibiFireyPawa **_

_**Type : **__**Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Romantisme, **_

_**Couple : **__**Sa, je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire... Je vais vous laissez la surprise. n.n Parce que jevous aime et parce que si je le dit sa gache tout XDDD**_

_**Résumé : **__** Ben c'est une poursuite de Dark par Hiwatari mais il se produit comme un acident non voulu ... personne est blessé mais ils sont en danger. **_

_**Liser et vous allez comprendre ... **_

_**Commentaire de l'auteure: **__**Et bien je tien a dire que sa été un plaisir d'écrire cette fic et j'espere que vous aller apprécier. Cette fois j'ai essayer de faire **_

_**attention au faute ce qui n'est pas très facile puisque j'écrit en anglais bien c'est rendu que certain mot ne son pas écrie de la bonne façon mais **_

_**Pleaseeeeee soyez s'impa et écrivé moi un review... même si vous n'avez pas aimé et que vous voulez vous plaidre allé s'y sa va m'aider a **_

_**appredre de mes érreure ... S.V.P merci n.n ze vouz aime Lollz okay le fic maintenant. Please soyer indulgent c'est dure d'écrire un fic qui pourrais plaire a **_

_**bien des gents j'ai essayer de faire sa original. Merci et bonne lecture.!!!! **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Aujourd'hui, la première journée du printemps, Dark a annocé son vol pour se soir. Il viendrait chercher '' __**La fleure bleu de la princesse Émeraude .**__''pour 23h. _

_Alors Hiwatari n'est pas aller à l'école, (pour préparer son coup de se soir). Durant se temps, Daisuke, assie dans sa classe à pensser et à se casser la tête pour _

_essayer d'imaginer se qu'Hiwatari à décidé de lui offir cette fois._

_Enfin la journée terminée, Daisuke ne se pressa pas pour rentrer même si sa mère lui avait dit de d'arriver avant 5h. Il marcha jusqu'à chez lui, en arrivant _

_lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, sa mère se tenait devant le porte l'attendant depuit un certain moment praite à l'engueuler. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse placer un mot, _

_Daisuke lui dit Bonsoir en baissant la tête et un '' désoler d'être en retard'' ensuite il monta dans sa chambre. En se couchant sur son lit, il entendit la voix de Dark _

_résonné dans sa tête se qui le fit sursauter car il ne s'en attendait pas. '' Bah voyon Dai ... Sa ne va pas ?'' Le rouquin lui répondit en tournant la tête. '' C'est à cause _

_Hiwatari!!!''. Dark se mit a rire'' Tu te demande se qu'il peut bien trafiquer, mais inquiète toi pas, il ne réussira pas a m'attrapper!!!'' Daisuke lui repondit aussitot que _

_oui il s'inquiètait justement. Dark lui dit d'un ton s'acastique '' Je sais que tu l'aime et que tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse de mal mais... '' il fut intérompé aussitôt par_

_un '' Je ne l'aime pas!'' ... '' Ben c'est pas avec se ton que tout le monde va te croire!...'' Daisuke repliqua '' Quoi sa se remarque tu t'en que sa?''... il y eu un silence _

_avant que le ténébreu lance un '' je savais voila!'' Le jeune garçon s'enfonca la tête dans son oreiller pour essayer de cacher que Dark avait raison, mais il ne voulait _

_pas lui avouer, même s'il était dans sa tête et qu'il savait se qu'il penssait. _

_Plutard, juste avant qu'il ne parte pour le musée, Émiko, sa mère, lui dit de faire attention et de ne pas se fier a ses sentiments. Daisuke la regarda et lui demanda_

_'' pourquoi dit tu sa?'' elle lui repondit que c'était parce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit prudent. Il dit simplement '' Je n'aime pas personne!!!'' et il parti. _

_Il est 23h56 et tout le monde est déja là, comme si c'était une réunion que tout le monde attendait depuit une éterniter. Se qui était la cas a la moitier près _

_mais bon de toute façon, les journalistes, les policiés, les gardes de sécurités, plusieur gens du publique qui voulais savoir comment sa allait finir encors une fois et _

_nôtre cher et bien aimé le Commandant Hiwatari bien entendu. Bref, tout le monde étaient là. 23h sonna et c'était au tour du grand voleur fantôme Dark, le plus _

_grand de tous. __**( Désolé je lui lance des fleures c'est juste que je veux voir la réaction des filles de mon cartier qui trippe sur D.N.angel...) **__Au même _

_moment où tout le monde attendait l'entrer de Dark, un agent de police arriva dérière l'inspecteur Saéhara et lui dit que Dark était à l'intérieur et il s'écroula _

_par terre. L'inspecteur ordonna au autres agents de rentrer a l'intérieur en vitesse puis appella une ambulance avant de pénétrer lui aussi l'entrer du musée. _

_Du côté de nôtre cher voleur préféré, lorsque qu'il arriva à l'oeuvre qu'il cherchait, il se rendit compte que non selement elle n'était plus là mais quand plus _

_c'était une illusion. Soudain il entendit Daisuke crier dans sa tête '' Quoi? C'est un piège... Merde! Mais où est-elle? '' Dark se prit la tête comme pour essayer _

_d'empècher la vois de Daisuke de tuer encors plus son cerveau a force de crier. Dark lui répondit gentillement mais paniquer un peu sans le montrer bien sur _

_'' Je ne sais pas... Sa doit être Hiwatari qui l'a!.'' Dark éssaya de se défaire de se petit contretemps écouter Daisuke crier dans sa tête, Il lui dit le plus tranquillement _

_possible '' Daisuke arrête de crier, de un c'est pas facile de réfléchir avec un mla de tte et de deux si tu continue comme sa, un sour a plus de 3 mètre de nous pourrait_

_t'entendre... ! '' ._

_Soudain, il entendit un bruit dérrière lui. il sa retourna brusquement et vue Hiwatari qui avait l'air de l'attendre depuis un petit moment. '' Ah... Commandant! Sa fait longtemps que vous aimez être dérrière les gens?'' Hiwatari lui repondit un peu choqué de cette question '' Que veux-tu dire par là?'' Dark lui dit d'une voix un peu moqueuse _

_'' Ben je sais pas... Prend le de la façon que veux sa vine de la maison! (smile)'' Hiwatari baissa la tête et se mit a ricaner légèrement '' J'aime la façon dont je le prend! ''_

_Durant se temps Dark essaya de ne pas écouter la voix de Daisuke dans sa tête qui lui criait de partir sur le champs avant qu'il se passe quel que chose. Quel que bruit de garde se fit entendre dans les couloirs. Le Commandant d'un ton narquois '' On n'est dérangé!'' Sur c'est mots les officiés de police entre dans la pièce en restant devant les porte pour ne pas que le vouleur s'enfuit. Mais une seule porte n'était pas bloquée car les policiés n'avait pas pu entré par la car c'était un cul de sac qui comduisait sur une grande pièce. Dark s'emprèssa de l'emprunter et de rentrer dans cette pièce, dieu merci elle n'était pas fermé a la clé. Quel que seconde après que Dark est travèrsé cette porte il en suivi d'Hiwatari qui la fermé à clé._

_Lorsqu'Hiwatari entra dans la pièce, il ne vit personne. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ouverte ou avait l'air d'avoir été ouverte, rien n'avait l'air d'avoir été déplacé. Il regarda sur les murs, au plafon et par terre, mais toujours rien. Il s'avanca pour essayer de voir si il ne pourrait pas remarquer quel que chose de bizare. Soudain, le plancher souvra sous ses pieds. Il réussi à s'accrocher au bord, mais dû au fait que la trappe du plancher se refermait il dû lacher prise pour ne pas se faire écraser la main. Il tomba dans un long trou noir quasiment sans fin. _

_Par la suite de sa chute, il se réveilla étourdit et il se rendit compte qu'il était à côter de Dark. Celui-ci avait du surement amortir sa chute ca il avait l'air plus sonner que lui même s'il réussissait à se tenir debout s'accotant sur le mur pour ne pas tombé par terre. Il dit simplement '' Bravo Commandant! Tu m'as eu cete fois! '' Hiwatri se leva et lui lanca un '' C'est pas moi qui a mis sa là... Du moin je me souvien pas... De toute façon si sa aurai été moi tu crois que j'aurais tombé dedant! ''. Dark le regarda avec difficulté _

_'' Ouais me semblait aussi!'' Hiwatari se calma un peu '' T'as l'air d'avoir mal tombé...'' Dark le regardit en se disant que c'était rare que le Commandant allait s'inquièter de se qu'il ressantait. Il lui repondit '' Ouais, mais sa va aller je suis solide que je ne la parrait... Au fait ... Il n'y a pas de sortie, du moin j'en n'est trouvée aucune. C'est quoi se courant d'air? Sa vien de toi!?!'' Hiwatari n'était pas sur de se que c'était mais sa devenait de plus en plus fort. Le Commandant regarda le Voleur d'un air térrifié. Dark n'aimant pas se regard lui demanda se qu'il avait. Hiwatari sorti l'oeuvre de sa poche et remarqua que l'air venait bel et bien de là. '' Merde on est mal pris Dark'' lanca Hiwatari en relevant la tête. Le courant devenant de plau en plus fort jusqu'a se que Dark et Hiwatari fuent aspiré à l'intérieur. _

_À suivre! XDDDDDD. Gros Yaoi dans le prochain chapitre _


End file.
